


First Date

by Infinitefleurs



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Guess who, someone gets hit by a pipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: The Son goes and does a little escapade on the Colombians. Why the Ninja Girl decided to come with him, he wasn't entirely sure. Nevertheless, it made for a lovely date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little nervous about posting this, as it was never meant to be published. just something i wrote for fun and as well as self indulgent shipping. enjoy.

“Frankly, I think you shouldn’t be here.”

“Frankly, that isn’t going to stop me.”

“ _Kira_. This is dangerous, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“You speak as if I haven’t been in situations like this before. I’m a bodyguard for a reason. _I can handle it._ And besides, if I’m not supposed to be here, neither should you, Vasya. Especially since you came here alone. What were you thinking?”

“I- fine, fine, but you stay by my side, alright?”

“What am I, a child? Now, are we heading in or not?”

“Heh. Not what I’d expect for our first date, but alright.”

“ _Vasya_.”

* * *

It was a cool and late night in Miami. Just a bit past midnight, but it certainly wasn’t stopping the Son from doing one of his little escapades. He definitely wasn’t expecting Kira to tag along, but she obstinately refused to head back to the manor despite his protests. How she managed to slip into his car, he'll never know. Never mind, he thought. It could be fun. Dangerous of course, but fun.

“There’s quite a few patrolling around the entrance, but it should be easy enough to get through.” He comments, glancing over at the other. “You ready?”

“Of course I am.” Kira replies, playfully rolling her eyes. Her fingers were tapping quickly against the smooth handle of her katana, which indicated her excitement, but she didn’t say a word of it. It was just a habit anyways, no need to comment on it.

“But do enlighten me, why are we doing this?” She asked, eyes darting over to the entrance for just a moment. There were plenty of them, to say the least, and there would definitely be more inside, but she wasn’t one to back down.

“I, ah, do this every other night.” He responds, his brass knuckles glowing dimly in the moonlight. “It’s a fun way to pass the time. And besides, it _does_ help out the mafia in a way or two.” And with that, he flashes her a small grin.

Every other night? Kira raised an eyebrow at him. He never told her about this. Since when was he doing this? Was his father aware of it? She was about to ask but the other soon speaks, cutting her off.

“So. Ladies first?”

“Hm. Scared, I assume? Fine.”

And just like that, she was sprinting towards the entrance, Vasya following close behind. Kira had always taken pride in her speed, it would always leave the adversary confused and before they even knew it, she had already struck.

Like the two men standing by the entrance. They never even knew what hit them. She swiftly wiped the blade clean, grinning at the other.

“I would say it’s your turn, Vasya dear.”

“Nicely done,” he complimented, giving a nod. “Alright then.”

Inside, the building was dark but his eyes quickly adjusted. He could see there were numerous men roaming around the halls, but that did not stop him. He quickly dispatched of a few, Kira in tow, but it was not over yet. Someone must’ve set off some sort of alarm, or they really were louder than they thought. Either way, there were a lot more incoming.

“How are you holding up?” He asked, turning to the Bodyguard for a brief moment before focusing on the enemy once more.

“Just fine, thanks for asking. I was about to ask you the same thing.” She responds, quickly roll dodging under gunfire, taking care of the gunman afterwards. She never did like using firearms, much more preferring the closed range of her katana, or at least preferring her ninja stars for ranged combat.

“Oh, I’m doing alright, don’t worry.” He laughed, quickly avoiding a swing from a lead pipe. “But do pace yourself, there’s more on the way.” He picks up a gun and eventually the two clear the room.

“There. That should give us some time to catch our breath, eh?” He says, flashing a grin at her.

But little did they know, they hadn’t taken care of everyone just yet. There was still one left. He slowly stood up and approached the two, lead pipe in hand.

Kira laughed. “What, that left you breathless? That was nothing but warm up, I-” She stopped, eyes widening. _“Vasya, behind you-!”_

“What-”

Her warning had come a second too late. The cold metal met the side of his head harshly and he crumpled to the floor, barely conscious.

“No!” She quickly unsheathed her katana, getting rid of the attacker for good, but the noise of rushing footsteps were closing in, and by the way it sounded, there would be too many of them.

And Vasya...well, she was going to make sure he made it out of here, no matter what. She fell to her knees, quickly but gently propping him up. She needed to get him out of here. Even if it meant she wouldn't. She gives his face a few taps, to make sure he was responsive.

“V-Vasya. Can you hear me?”

“...K-Kira?”

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips. He was conscious. That was good. “Th-There’s too many of them. I-I’m going to have to carry you, I-” Her head shot up, they were closing in quickly. They needed to move.

“K-Kira, no, get out of here while you can. I-I’m way too heavy for you to carry-”

“I’m afraid that isn’t an option. I’m not leaving you here. Not now, not ever. I can’t afford to lose you, okay? Now stay still.”

Kira moved swiftly, deciding to carry the other on her back. She only hoped her strength would not fail her. She quickly darted for the exit, narrowly avoiding a few gunshots.

Once they were out, Kira ran straight for the car. They were not out of danger quite yet. After strapping the other in, she got in the driver’s side and lit the ignition. The car then sprung to life and she drove.

* * *

When the Son had awoken, he was back in the comforts of the manor, albeit with a huge migraine. His hands went to his head, surprised to feel some bandages wrapped around it. He looked around, and safe to say Kira was sitting by the edge of the bed, worry lining her features. Her sunglasses were off and on the nightstand. She had grown accustomed to removing them when they were alone.

“Kira?”

The Bodyguard sighed in relief, immediately reaching for his hand. “Thank god you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Head hurts, but I’ll be fine. What happened?” He asked in response, gently squeezing her hand. “How’d we end up back here?”

“Someone...someone hit you from behind. You almost lost consciousness and th-there were too many of them to handle, so I...I had to get you out of there.” Oh, how she hated it when she stuttered. To her, it was a sign of weakness, and that was something she wasn't. Weak. But she couldn’t help it...she had been worried sick.

He nodded, looking away from her for a moment. So she had...risked her life for him. He went quiet for a moment. What had he done to deserve her? Certainly not much. Or perhaps karma just really wasn't a thing. “I-I see...I would’ve died if you weren’t there with me. I mean, I’m not afraid of dying, but...I wouldn’t want to leave you just yet. You know, sometimes I’m glad you’re stubborn.”

She couldn’t help but flush, but she crossed her arms with a small huff. Since when was he all lovey dovey? It was probably because he had hit his head. “You’re an idiot, you know that? Thinking you could take on an entire building yourself, what were you thinking?” She sighed. “Still...I’m glad you’re alright. But don't scare me like that again. You hear me?”

“Heh, well, I suppose I’m _your_ idiot, then. Thank you...for saving me.” He brought her hand up, pressing a gentle kiss to it. “Won't happen again, I promise. I love you too.”

The tint on her cheeks only darkened, and she turned away from here. “I love you too. A-And don’t mention it, I honestly do love you. To lose you now would be...unacceptable.” She murmured, yawning softly afterwards.

“Mm. That _was_ fun, though, I must admit.” He paused. “What time is it?”

“I suppose it was.” She nodded. “Almost sunrise, stayed up all night watching you.”

“Is that so? Dear, you shouldn't have.” He flashes her a small smile at her, spreading his arms. “Regardless, you should get some rest. Come here.”

Her eyes widen. She still wasn't quite used to such acts. “Wh- But what if-”

“I’ll make up some excuse. Now, come on. You need sleep.”

Another yawn escaped her. She might as well, then. And besides, it was actually quite nice being in his arms. “Fine.” With that, she slowly got in beside him, almost automatically curling in close. She hummed softly, his warmth soon lulling her tired eyes closed.

Vasya leaned over, gently kissing the top of her head. “Goodnight, Kira. Well- good morning, anyways.”

“You’re ridiculous. You should be getting some rest too, you know.” She mumbled against him, eyes closed.

“I will, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

It was silent for a few moments.

“...Huh. Getting hit in the head with a pipe. Really not what I expected for our first date.”

“ _Vasya._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141376749174/imagine-person-a-carrying-an-injured-person-b-off


End file.
